


might as well just sink down with you

by drouinmackinnon



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Zach Fucale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drouinmackinnon/pseuds/drouinmackinnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Zach emails cosmo articles, Nate and Jo are hopeless.<br/>(snapshot fic which has been sat unfinished for about a month but since it's Nate's birthday today I thought I'd finish it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	might as well just sink down with you

 

**ZERO- 12 Ways To Make Their Day Better In Less Than A Minute**

That’s the title of the Cosmo (Cosmo, really?) article that Zach sends to Nate and Jo. Nate replies with ‘ _Why are you reading Cosmo articles, actually, I don’t wanna know._ ’ and Jo just replies with ‘ _No._ ’ That’s kind of where the issue comes from, of course they both read the article. Of course.

**ONE- Leave them a note on their pillow before they wake up**

Jo doesn’t wake up with the express intention of leaving Nate a note to wake up to but it seems like a good idea at the time. Nate normally gets all shy and embarrassed when he wakes up and sees Jo half watching him sleep, too. Which Jo adores (though he’ll never admit to it), even if it makes Nate self-conscious and his voice goes slightly whiny with it when he tells Jo to ‘ _quit it and stop being a creep_ ’. Which is why Jo leaves a note on the bedside table, it’s not fancy or anything. It just says ‘ ** _you’re so lazy, it’s a good thing you’re almost as beautiful as me :)_** ' in Jo's slanted, half-messy handwriting. He almost doesn't leave it there, hesitating at the last second, before dropping the note onto his pillow and leaving the room. If he grins to himself later when Nate wakes up and calls him a ' _massive nerd’_ no-one needs to know.

**TWO- Send them a cute picture of the two of you together**

That one is easy, Jo’s been doing it without realising for months, pretty much his entire instagram is pictures of them together. This one, Jo thinks slightly proudly, is a cake walk. Not even an issue. Until he has to pick which picture to send to Nate (not on instagram or twitter, for once.) Obviously he wants it to be one he’s taken, not one of them on the ice. But Jo has so many pictures of them together, they’re all great. Nate flipping off the camera as Jo does that dorky smile, Nate grinning into the camera as he takes a selfie with a sleeping Jo, Both of them smiling proudly after cooking themselves an actual dinner and not burning the place down. There’s too many choices. Jo ends up opting for a picture of them in Nate’s car, Jo wearing Nate’s hoodie and with a smug little smirk on his face, Nate mid eye-roll in the background. He texts it to Nate with the message ‘ ** _I look better than you even when I wear your clothes, jealous or..??_** '

**THREE- Give them a back massage**

Jo's frustrated, not with Nate, with everything in general. They've been losing more than they've been winning. It's not even like they're losing in OT, they're losing big and they're losing to teams they should be beating. The more frustrated Jo gets, the more stupid penalties he takes, it's a vicious cycle. It sucks and Nate hates it, seeing Jo stressed, hates it even more than losing. They have a day off and they're on the bed in a shitty hotel watching crappy reality TV. Looking at Jo, Nate can see Jo's frustration. He can see it in how Jo's eyebrows are knitted together in annoyance, how his shoulders are tight and angry, how his eyes are tired and glazed with what he could've done last game, or the game before that. Nate's sick of it. ' _Jo, lie down. No, on your front. Okay, you're going to take your shirt off and I'm gonna give you a massage and you are going to shut up and enjoy it._ ' They're there for probably about 30 minutes, Nate straddling Jo's lower back, kneading and pushing the stress out of Jo's shoulders. Gently digging his thumbs into Jo's neck, Nate's murmuring quiet little affirmations and sentiments about how good Jo is on the ice, and how good Jo is for him, and how they'll get through it and start winning again because they always do and they always will. Jo's boneless by this point, splayed out on the bed, all tired muscles and pale skin. Humming his agreement with what Nate's still softly vocalizing, it's more than enough to forget about the losses and the edgy high-strung way he's been feeling.

****FOUR- Have coffee ready for them in the morning** **

Nate was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination, so the one time he wakes up early Jo had obviously decided to sleep in. It was fine, Nate could survive a morning without Jo. That lasts for about an hour, it's 8am and Nate is bored. Outright waking Jo up is out of the question, Nate's bored but he's not a complete dick. So Nate makes Jo coffee, he's kind of glad that Jo's still asleep because he has to google the manual for the coffee maker. It's embarrassing. After an amount of time Nate will never divulge he brings the steaming mug into the bedroom and sets it on the side table. He sits there for a few minutes just watching Jo sleep, until it starts to feel weird, then gently pulls at Jo's shoulder. It takes all Nate has not to laugh at Jo's pathetic glare, which softens into something that Nate doesn't really want to name when he points Jo in the direction of the coffee. When Jo puts the half-empty mug back down he shoots Nate a look and mutters ' _tastes awful_ ' and goes back to sleep.

****SIX- Walk into a room, give them a kiss, and then just leave** **

This is stupid, Nate shouldn't be so nervous. He's kissed Jo before, he's done a hell of a lot more just kiss him. Jo's not going to suddenly freak out now, it's cool. Jo's on the sofa, laptop on the coffee table. He's wearing one of Nate's shirts, which is fine but now he's reading into it and what it means. Though probably it just means Jo's too lazy to do laundry, that's beside the point. Nate is going to walk into the living room and kiss his boyfriend, because he can. That is precisely what he does, he drops down onto the couch and gets a hand on the back of Jo's neck and pulls him in. Kisses him through the little startled noise that gets trapped in Jo's throat. He breaks the kiss, letting a small sound escape as Jo nips at Nate's bottom lip gently, sending Nate a sly grin. He stands up to leave, gets to the door when Jo stops him ' _You read the thing Fucs emailed us, didn't you?'_ Nate didn't even need to answer, his sheepish expression giving him away. ' _It's cool Nate. I read it too._ '

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/news/a29267/12-ways-to-make-their-day-better-in-less-than-a-minute/) cosmo article.  
> title from [Sink To The Bottom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKNF1J6wbRk) by Fountains Of Wayne


End file.
